Red and Pink
by excusemesirx
Summary: "Her favorite color was red." "Her favorite color was pink."


****

****

**This one-shot is for my dear friend EveryShiningStar (Essie) Who, upon request of a pairing, wanted a Draco/Luna. Of course, as an author, I must oblige to this challenging request. So, here it is! (P.S. This is my first attempt at writing anything with Luna in it. So sorry if I got her character wrong)**

**_Pairing: Draco/Luna_**

**_Prompt: Red_**

The snow was gently falling from the grey sky, no hope of sun peaking through the puffy clouds coating the sky like a blanket spun out of wool. Snow coated everything, but with a barely-there fine layer, like you sprinkled powdered sugar over the grass, the trees in hibernation, and the tombstones placed in neat rows. If you were to look beyond the snow, you would spy a young girl, weaving her way through the tombstones with a bouquet of red roses in her hand. She was bundled up tightly; Her flamboyant red over sized jumper wrapped around her small frame, matching her hat and her mittens. She stopped in front of a tombstone, letting her hair blow in her face.

"I miss you..." the young girl whispered, her grey eyes glistening with tears. She sat down directly in front of the tombstone, placing the roses in a design around the stone. "I wish you were still here. Dad's going insane without you... He hardly does anything more than work anymore. The only thing he's done with me since that day was to search for heliopaths... I think he just did that because they remind him of you. They were your favorite magical creature."

The girl was no longer able to stop the tears from coming; And they all broke free as they streamed down her face. The light blanket of snow next to her was disturbed as someone sat down next to her, yet a ways away from her. The person was bundled in dark clothing, yet he was laying pink roses down. The boy, unlike her, didn't say anything. Just sit there. The two sat in awkward silence, both completely aware that someone else was there, yet they didn't say anything. Finally, the girl broke the silence.

"Who did you lose?" her voice was quiet, yet you could still distinguish the sound of dreams in her voice.

"That's none of your bloody business, is it?" the male snapped at the female. She was taken aback; she wasn't expecting him to snap at her. She looked back down at the tombstone, reading it over and over again.

_Lucy Maria Pandore Lovegood_

_Born: February 22, 1954_

_Died: January 14, 1990_

_Loving daughter, wife and mother._

"My sister," the boy said after a long pause. "I lost my little sister."

"I'm terribly sorry. I lost my mother," the blond said, still not looking up from the stone. "I have no siblings."

"I don't anymore. No one ever knew about mine. My family called her a disgrace because she was a squib," he spit out the word 'family'. You could tell that he didn't exactly think of them as family. "She caught a Muggle disease. They refused to take her to healers, saying that they didn't want anyone to know that they gave birth to a squib. She didn't know what was going on... She was only four. Her name was Phoenix."

"That's horrible," she whispered. She wanted to reach out and hug him, but she knew that wouldn't be appropriate. "My mother was experimenting with spells. One went terribly wrong. She was thirty-six. Her name was Lucy."

There was another long and awkward pause.

"My name is Luna. Luna Lovegood," the girl, Luna, told her companion.

"Draco Malfoy," he muttered, almost too quiet for her to hear.

"Her favorite color was red," Luna told him. "And her favorite magical creature is a heliopath. Me and my father still search for them to honor her. It was her goal to find one; And even though she's passed on we want to fulfill that goal. This is her coat I'm wearing, she gave it to me a couple of days before... The accident."

"Her favorite color was pink... She was so full of life, even though our family hated her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve ANY of this! Why couldn't it have been _me _instead? Why couldn't I be the squib?" Draco exclaimed, tears threatening to escape from his eyes. Luna stayed silent, listening to the older man exclaim his feelings to her. The two stayed in silence, staring out into the beyond, thinking about separate things. The nine year old female stood up suddenly, and the ten year old looked up at her.

"I have to go to help my dad capture the nargles in my house. He forgot to wear his necklace to keep them away," Draco looked at the younger girl strangely before shaking his head.

"Don't tell anyone about today. Don't tell anyone you talked to me and don't repeat anything I've said. Alright?" Draco asked Luna sharply. She just nodded her head, his tone not fazing her. She walked away from his spot on the ground, towards her house. She was going to keep her promise; even though he was particularly nasty to her in later years, she kept her promise. She never spoke a word of that day, not to anyone. And, even though it seemed like he had forgotten, he hadn't forgotten the young girl who kept her promise for so long.

********

**A/N I hope you liked it. I didn't think it was particularly OOC, but you may think differently. Thanks for reading!**

**~Kay or MaraudersLiveOnAsAnimagus**


End file.
